In the microelectronics industry, integrated circuit chips, such as server chips, are mounted on to a printed circuit board (PCB) for packaging. The printed circuit board functions to provide power to the chips and also to distribute input/output signals between chips mounted on the circuit board. The chips communicate with the circuit board through a plurality of fragile leads that run from the body of the chip to the printed circuit board. It is desired to protect these fragile leads during the mounting of the various electrical components to the circuit board and the mounting of the circuit board to the electronic device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,212, Albano et al., discloses a cover for protecting a chip device on a PCB. The cover comprises eight compression legs and four registry legs which attach to the circuit board to hold the cover over the chip. The cover is also provided with four top holes for cooling of the chip device. Unfortunately, because the cover substantially covers the chip from the ambient air, there is an unacceptable buildup of heat during operation of the chip. Further, the plurality of legs of the cover function to collect dust and the like which interfere with the optimal operation of the chip. Lastly, the cover prevents the attachment of a heat sink to the chip to enhance cooling of the chip during operation.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved PCB having a chip collar. Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure.